Valley of the Slayer
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: When Buffy goes to the shadow world in Get it Done she sees more than she bargained for. From the first slayer to the latest, every slayer comes together to help Buffy out. But what does Liz Parker have to do with all of this?


Title: Valley of the Slayer

Author: Ansleyrocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Roswell

Rating: Teen

Summary: When Buffy goes to the shadow world in Get it Done she sees more than she bargained for. From the first slayer to the latest, every slayer comes together to help Buffy out. But what does Liz Parker have to do with all of this?

Added Note: Takes place during Get it Done

The café was packed which was not unusual in Roswell since the CrashDown was the only place teens were allowed to hang out for hours on end and not be kicked out. Liz and Maria ran around the café waiting all of their tables with class and style wishing for the day to be over. If the staggering amount of clients was not enough, Liz had to deal with Max and Tess sitting in their usual booth being all couple like. It was as she was filling coke glasses when Liz felt the beginnings of something weird.

It was a whispering in the back of her mind and the sound of a distant drum beat within her mind. "Liz babe you alright?" Maria asked startling Liz out of her lull.

"Oh no!" Liz said realizing she let her drinks overflow.

"What is going on you were in some kind of funk?" Maria asked.

"Just day dreaming." Liz said giving her friend a small smile as she wiped up her mess. She knew that it was not just a day dream though it was something more important. She had felt the change in the world a few days ago and the cramp feeling intensified as the days went on; evil was coming.

"Hey ah Maria I need to take a break." Liz said rubbing her head as the chanting in her head became louder.

"Sure babe." Maria said looking at her friends retreating form with worry as did Max.

Liz leaned against her locker breathing in and out slowly trying to focus on the voices ringing in her mind, their drums making her head pound. The air around her felt different, the hair on her arms stood on end. Liz looked before her and saw a square portal calling to her. "Oh what the hell." Liz said jumping into the portal. Maria went into the backroom expecting to have to give Liz a pep talk after seeing Max and Tess together but instead she found an empty room.

Liz stared at her surroundings in interest. She was in a desert but it was unnaturally bright and unlike any desert she knew of. There before her she saw a blonde girl chained to a circle three black men in African robes bouncing their sticks on the ground. Around her girls shimmering into existence all in different garb. Some of the girls looked to be from the sixties others from ancient times, all younger than twenty nine.

"Who are you people?" The blonde girl ground out, it was then that Liz recognized her.

"We are the slayers." Liz said moving closer she noticed two other girls move forward as well.

"Hello Buffy." A girl said she had a different accent than Liz had ever heard.

"Hey B." The other girls said.

"Faith, Kendra." Buffy said looking both relieved and scared at the sight of the other two girls.

"Who are you kid?" Faith asked Liz.

"I'm Liz, the current slayer or well one of them anyway. I was called after Buffy died…again." Liz explained.

"Where are you from?" Faith asked.

"Roswell, New Mexico." Liz said smiling when the other three laughed.

"So B, what is going on?" Faith asked.

"She is ready to ascend. The First is coming." One of the African men said coming forth with a black box. Liz flinched at the sight, she could feel the evil coming off of it.

"We created the first slayer." Another man said when the girl in question came forth.

"You put a demon in her, made her less human." Buffy spat.

"In darkness we find our power." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"We fight the good fight but the demon makes us strong." A girl from the small crowd spoke. She looked ancient, almost as old as the first slayer.

"How can we understand you?" Liz asked making the girl grin.

"I am long dead little girl, the dead know all." Was her cryptic reply her blue eyes boring into the three living slayers. "The demon gives us our power but our soul gives us our purpose." The girl said.

"When are you from?" Liz asked.

"I am an Amazon, under Queen Marata." The girl replied seeing their confused looks she continued, "Around nine thousand years old."

"Wow, that is ancient." Buffy said.

"I am one of the first, one of the more demonic slayers. I was the shaman of my people, I discovered my calling when a Spartan came to me in the night. He told me my duty was to hunt the night walkers, the beasts of the Persians. See back in the day the Persian army had managed to capture Vampires and used them on their enemies. I was called in to fight with the Spartan armies." The girl said.

"Now you three are going to be called to fight the same evil that started it all." Another girl said.

"From beneath you it devours and from beneath you it shall rise." Another girl said.

"You are not strong enough to fight them on your own." The Amazon said.

"You need the ritual of the first slayer." Kendra said.

"No. I will not become more demon that is wrong." Buffy said.

"She is right it is not fair there has to be another way." Faith said.

"No other way." The African men chanted the drums were really starting to annoy Liz.

"You don't have to do this Buffy." Liz whispered staring hard into the blondes eyes.

"I can't do this. We can win this fight without losing who we are." Buffy said her voice firm and controlled.

"I know we can B." Faith said suddenly Liz felt herself being expelled from the other dimension and she went hurtling back into the back room of the café slamming into the lockers. Liz sighed and got up off the floor, her suspicions had been confirmed, The First Evil was back. Turing to head back into the café Liz was stopped by a hand around her writs.

"Who…" Liz gasped when she saw the men standing before her, their eyes missing and in place carved out symbols of the First.

"No!" Liz said fighting against the men but there were too many of them. One of them stabbed her in the stomach and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. She watched as the First's men wiped their knives before they left through the back door silently. Liz got up off the floor and shakily made her way out into the now calm café, only the aliens, Maria and her parents were there. Liz stumbled through the back door.

"Liz!" Maria screamed seeing her friend bleeding.

"Ah." Liz gasped out falling to the floor again. The bell above the door rang but Liz did not notice all she felt was arms go around her.

"Elizabeth." A British voice rang above her.

"Giles." She gasped out.

"Hold on we will get you help." The older man said keeping her friends back as they fought to get to her.

"From beneath you it devours…" Liz gasped out, "And from beneath you it shall…" Liz choked up blood making those around her scream, "Rise." Liz said clutching Giles's shirt.

"The First." Giles sighed. He had been too late, Liz the last slayer was dead.


End file.
